


Tell Me About Yourself

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apartment Elevator AU, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a lil shit, Pre-Slash, Reporter!Magnus, for this story Jonathan is good and Clary's twin, screw them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post on tumblr.</p><p>Magnus and Alec meet in an apartment elevator, and Magnus is desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off a silly little post on tumblr:
> 
> http://tidenightwalker.tumblr.com/image/142096802033
> 
> May or may not continue. Please lemme know what y'all think in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will have a song to set the "mood."

Magnus whistled tunelessly as he waited for the elevator doors to close.

 

It had been a really fucking long day at work, with Cat and Ragnor driving him up the wall and giving him shit about not having his article done.

 

Betrayed, by his two best friends.

 

Just before the elevator doors closed, a boy jumped through, sighing in relief as the doors closed and he leaned against the wall.

 

Hot _damn_ , was he _fine_.

 

He had black, unruly hair that flopped into his closed eyes. His skin was pale, accentuated by his black clothes. His sweater was tattered, and his thumbs were stuck in two jagged gaps in the ratty fabric.

 

Pretty Boy noticed his staring, and his eyes flew open.

 

Pretty Boy’s eyes were even more gorgeous.

 

They were a bright, starling blue, and Magnus wasn’t sure what shade they were. They flickered between shades, blue-gray to cobalt to navy to icy blue.

 

_Dammit, black hair and blue eyes. My weakness._

 

Pretty Boy started to stammer. “Uh- I didn’t- I’m sorry, I was just- Ah… Hi?” He waved awkwardly with a grin that looked more like a grimace.

 

Magnus subtly leaned up against the buttons of the elevator, successfully pressing all of them. “I’m Magnus.”

 

Pretty Boy’s eyes widened into cobalt, looking slightly alarmed. “Uh- I-I’m A-A-Alec…”

  
Magnus grinned. “Nice to meet you, Alec.Tell me about yourself.”


	2. Take A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take A Walk by Passion Pit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Hope you're having a good day! 
> 
> As per request, this will become my first multi-chaptered fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Alec hated his apartment complex.

 

He moved here after deciding to give his parents a big middle finger when he turned 18, and moved to New York City from their small, cozy house in the outskirts of Seattle.

 

How he hated it.

 

His family life was worse, though, as his parents refused to accept his coming out.

 

He overheard his father and mother talking about it one night. “Our son isn’t _gay_! He’s just going through _a phase_!”

 

He was extremely thankful for his two siblings, Jace and Izzy, and their friends, Clary, Simon, and Clary’s twin Jonathan.

 

When he moved out, his cousin Aline helped him get on his feet in NYC along with her girlfriend, Helen.

 

Now, he lived in this too-big, crappy apartment complex.

 

He always rushed through the lobby, and made it on the elevator before anyone else.

 

That was unfortunately not the case today.

 

He found the elevators doors starting to close, and he slipped through, leaning up against the wall and closing his eyes.

 

Then, he felt eyes on him, and his flew open.

 

There was a man on the elevator.

 

An extremely glittery, handsome, attractive man…

 

“Uh- I didn’t- I’m sorry, I was just- Ah… Hi?” Alec waved awkwardly, and mentally kicked himself in the face, trying for a smile that almost certainly looked like a grimace.

 

He sounded like he did, before he came out, when Jace forced him to try and flirt with girls.

 

Sparkle Man smiled, and leaned up against the buttons of the elevator, his unusually golden-green eyes glinting. “I’m Magnus.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened in slight horror. _Why did Aline get me an apartment on the top floor?_

 

“Uh- I-I’m A-a-alec…” Alec stammered, mentally kicking himself in the face again.

 

Magnus’ smile spread into a grin. “So, Alec, tell me about yourself.”

  
This was gonna be a long elevator trip.


	3. A Little Bit Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Closer by Teagan and Sara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Time for a glimpse into this 'verse! Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Alec just blinked at Magnus for a few seconds.

 

Magnus waited patiently. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus blinked. “Do what?” He asked innocently.

 

Alec stared at him, wild-eyed. “Push all the fucking buttons,” he said breathlessly.

 

Magnus smirked. “Gives us more time to… _talk_.”

 

Alec blinked, and swallowed. “Talk,” he repeated.

 

Magnus nodded slowly. “Where are you from? Any siblings? Friends? Family?”

 

Alec blinked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “I’m from Washington. I had three siblings- all younger, and they’re still back home- a few friends back in Washington, a cousin and her girlfriend live nearby, and my parents,” Alec coughed. “I don’t talk to them much.”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Parent issues? I understand. _Had_ three siblings?”

 

Alec seemed to realize that he had said that, and his cheeks were dusted with a bright scarlet, accentuated by his pale skin. “Uh… my youngest brother died of cancer when he was 9.”

 

Magnus’ lips twisted in sympathy. “So young,” he sighed, shaking his head.

 

Alec slumped against the wall. “Yeah.”

 

Magnus studied the boy. He looked so young, despite his tall stature. He exuded a silent authority and protectiveness, as most eldest children came to have.

 

Magnus guessed he was the peacemaker of the family.

 

“I’m from Indonesia.” Magnus supplied. “I met my best friend, Ragnor, there when he was on a trip there with his parents. I was… ah… an orphan at the time, and Ragnor’s parents took me in. They brought me back to America with them, where I finished my childhood. It was a little quaint town, and me and Ragnor moved here as soon as we were old enough.”

 

Alec seemed surprised that he was telling him all this.

 

“I’m a reporter, along with Ragnor and our other friend, Cat,” Magnus smiled. “It’s almost the end of the line.” Magnus pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag, and scribbled down his number.

 

He handed the paper to Alec just as the doors opened on the last floor.

 

Magnus sauntered out, calling, “Call me!” Over his shoulder.

 

He heard Alec stumble out of the elevator.

 

Magnus grinned.

  
_ Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. _


End file.
